Ragnarok
"The head of Mimir told me that Ragnarok, the end of the world was approaching." -Odin- Ragnarok is the main element of the first installment of the series, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. The Valkyrie must recruit and train a maximum Einherjar for transfer to Asgard where they fight alongside the Aesir against the Vanir War years against the Dieux. Ragnarok is the end of the world where two clans clash. The Aesir are the gods that are led by Odin who rules from the Palace of Valhalla . The Vanir are living giants of Jotunheim, a land of ice north of Asgard. Their king, Surt, directs from Jotunheim Palace . A third force involved in the War of the Gods is ghosts led by Queen Hel. Even if there is no alliance, we can assume that they are against the Aesir. Ragnarok is the founding element of time management in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. In fact, the game is divided into 8 chapters containing between 16-28 times depending on the difficulty level chosen. Periods correspond to the time when Lenneth happens in a city (1 period ), in a dungeon ( 2 periods ) when using the Spiritual Concentration which recruits new Einherjar or discover a new dungeon ( 2 periods). When periods are totally consumed, the Sacred Phase takes place and a new chapter starts. In Sacred Phase, Lenneth must send a number of Einherjar and having the skills required by Freya for the Aesir have the advantage in this war. End B: Ragnarok takes place at the end of chapter 8 where Lenneth fights Surt in the Palace of Jotunheim in the standard end. However, the end of the world does not happen and everything seems back to go back to normal after Lenneth successfully kills him. '''End A: '''The End is considered the leading in the Valkyrie Profile series is the moment Ragnarok actually happens. Loki, a god who is half-Aesir, and half-Vanir, lives in Valhalla with the other Aesir gods. Having a distaste for all races, he steals the Dragon Orb and kills Lucian and uses him as a scapegoat. After killing Odin's enemy Surt, he goes on the offensive. He kills Odin and destroys Valhalla, and takes control of what remains of Asgard. His only wish is the destruction of all life, because of his mistreatment at the hands of the gods due to his mixed blood, and because no race accepts him. In the introduction of the final battle, he uses his power to destroy Asgard and Midgard. However, Lenneth restores both worlds, revealing her power of creation, and then kills Loki. After Ragnarok, Lenneth becomes the Lord of Creation, and creates a kind of paradise where all those who perished at the end of the world come to life in their restored worlds. Gallery ragnarok1. Png|Ragnarok VP1 ragnarok2. Png|Ragnarok VP: Lenneth artolia90. Png|Artolia during the Ragnarok crellmonferaigne1. Png|Crell Monferaigne during the Ragnarok ragnarok8. Png|Coriander during the Ragnarok ragnarok77. Png|Ragnarok on Midgard ragnarok44. Png|Impact of Ragnarok ragnarok49. Png|Dipan during the Ragnarok Category:Locations